Working Through It All
by OCFan90210
Summary: Starts after the Showdown at the end of Season 2. Mainly Ryan and Marissa. But also Seth and Summer. Read and Review!
1. The Talk

I am new to this but I figured I would give it a try. This story starts at the end of season 2. More specifically during The Showdown when Marissa runs out on Ryan before Seth's comic book launch event. I would like to adjust some things that I did not like in the show. Marissa never slept with Luke after seeing Ryan with Caleb's girlfriend. She just drank a lot that night instead. Everything else with Luke went the same. Ryan did leave to be with Theresa but in this story, she did lose the baby. Kirsten is an alcoholic but she never got in that car accident. She might have another rock bottom though. These are just some things I wanted to play with. I may add more later. I do not know exactly where this story is going but I might include some things that happened in later episodes with a different twist. I just don't know yet. Obviously I own none of this.

Marissa pushes Ryan off and starts to get up. Ryan looks confused and starts after her with a look that begs her to stay.

Ryan- Marissa. Talk to me?

Marissa turns around and gives him a frazzled look.

Ryan- Please?

Looking defeated she breaks down and starts to cry. Ryan moves closer to her.

Marissa- Talking was never really our thing.

Ryan smiles knowingly.

Ryan- I know but we were just doing "our thing". So let's try something else?

Marissa smiled. Ryan then closed the remaining gap between them and put his hand on hers.

Ryan- Let's just go back inside and talk okay?

Marissa- Before we do I need you to promise me that no matter what happens. No matter what I say. You will stay with me tonight.

Ryan looks worried. Marissa looks at him with eyes that plead.

Ryan- Yeah. Okay. I promise.

With that they walk back into the pool house. Marissa sits on the bed and Ryan sits on the chair after a moment of hesitation. Marissa pats the bed next to her.

Marissa- Ryan its ok.

He gets up and sits down next to her on the bed. He puts his arm around her shoulders.

Ryan- So what is going on?

Marissa- Just please don't leave?

Ryan- I won't. I am here.

Marissa- When you were in Miami…

She starts to cry again. He holds her tighter.

Ryan- It's ok.

Marissa- I went to Trey's. To celebrate his new job. We were drinking and… I am sorry… I shouldn't have been drinking… It's my fault.

She stops crying for a second to take a deep breath.

Marissa- He started looking at me… The way you look at me… Like he cared about me… I said I needed some fresh air… So we went outside… He starting howling… Telling me he liked how he felt around me… And the next thing I knew… He was on top of me…

That was all Ryan needed to hear. He stood up and with an anger Marissa had never seen before he headed for the door. But Marissa got up and grabbed his arm lovingly.

Marissa- You promised…

Ryan- Yeah. That was before I knew what he did… I can't believe what he did.

All of a sudden Ryan ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. Marissa waited for him sitting on the bed. When he was done vomiting he washed out his mouth. When he opened the door Marissa walked over to him.

Marissa- Do you need anything?

Ryan- No I just… It makes me sick… Sorry.

Marissa- No it makes me sick too… But he didn't… Get that far… I got him off… That's where he got the gash in his head from.

Ryan- God I am so… so… sorry. I need to go.

Marissa- Ryan stop.

She broke down and started sobbing.

Marissa- I need you. Please. Just stay with me.

She went to him and hugged him. She put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Ryan sighed.

Ryan- Ok. Let's get you some warm clothes.

Marissa nodded. Ryan brought her some of his pajamas and she laid down in bed after changing in the bathroom. Ryan laid down next to her as she curled into him. He turned off the light and Marissa cried as Ryan held her. Ryan occasionally whispered soothing remarks but mostly just held her and he felt awful. If there was anything left in his stomach he would have been sick again. He just held her and focused on being there for her first. He wanted to go kill Trey but as he held Marissa he knew it was where he needed to be. Marissa on the other hand was exhausted after crying for a good hour. She was drained.

Marissa- Thank you.

They lay together for a moment and then Ryan responds.

Ryan- I love you.

Marissa laughed a little.

Marissa- You reversed it. I am supposed to tell you I love you and then you thank me.

Ryan laughed.

Marissa- But for the record. I love you too. And I am proud of you.

Ryan smiled.

Marissa- And hey? I think we just had our first honest conversation.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Yeah. I think we did.

Marissa- We might have grown up a bit this year.

Ryan laughed. He kissed her cheek.

Ryan- Alright. You should get some sleep.

Marissa- Sounds good. Night Ry.

With that they fell asleep together. In the morning they awoke to Seth turning on the bed side light. Upon seeing Marissa he stood up and started to walk out.

Seth- Oh sorry man. I need some Seth Ryan time when you get up though. And we have a lot to cover. Clearly. So hurry.

Ryan- Seth get out!

Seth- Got it. Good day.

Marissa groaned and sat up.

Marissa- How often does that happen at…

She glances at the clock beside him.

Marissa- 5:18 AM.

Ryan groans and sits up beside her.

Ryan- More than I like to think about at this hour.

Ryan rubs his eyes and looks over at her concerned.

Ryan- How did you sleep?

Marissa- I slept better than I have in a while.

Ryan- Good. I did too.

Marissa- So which brother do you want to beat up most right now?

Ryan tried to smile but couldn't.

Marissa- Sorry… I've had more time to come to terms with it all I guess.

Ryan- Can I ask you something?

Marissa- Of course.

Ryan- Last night… When we were… Did I hurt you? Did you feel like I was attacking you?

Marissa laid her head in her hands.

Marissa- No I just… Had flashbacks… I guess. I kept seeing him. I'm sorry.

Ryan looked sick again.

Ryan- God Marissa… I wish I could do something… I am so sorry.

Marissa- You did something to help already. Listening last night. I hadn't talked about it yet.

Ryan- Well I don't know what to do now. I wanted to kill him last night. But now I just care about you. I never want to see him again.

Marissa- Ryan… He is your brother… I would understand…

Ryan cringed.

Ryan- No Seth is my brother.

Marissa smiled.

Ryan- I am going to have to tell Sandy…

Marissa looked unsure.

Ryan- I can't see him Marissa. If I did I don't know what I would do to him. So I am going to have Sandy talk to him. Make sure he leaves town. Legally I am sure you have rights that Sandy could help you with if you want. It is up to you.

Marissa- Honestly, I don't care. I just never want to see him again either.

Ryan- Ok I will talk to Sandy today.

Marissa kissed his cheek. And then laid back down.

Marissa- Good. I am going back to bed then. Seth is crazy.

Ryan- Yeah. He wakes me up super early if there are Summer issues.

Marissa laughed into her pillow.

Ryan- I am going to get up and talk to him though. I won't be able to fall back asleep.

Marissa looked up at him with a questioning expression.

Ryan- I promise.

Marissa smiled and went back to bed while Ryan walked out into the kitchen to find Seth at the island drinking coffee.

Seth- Morning my man.

Ryan- Morning.

Seth- So Summer finally picked between Zach and I.

Ryan- And Zach won?

Seth- What? No. Ryan have faith my man. But sort of. She picked neither of us.

Ryan- Ok well give her some time then.

Seth- Really? I was thinking…

Ryan- No big plan to win her back Seth. At least not yet.

Seth- Right that is what I was thinking.

Seth drinks some of his coffee.

Seth- So Marissa slept over.

Seth raised his eye brows in a suggestive way.

Ryan- No. We just stayed up late talking and she fell asleep.

Seth- Right. Well I am back to bed. You weren't very helpful today.

Ryan gave him a look.

Ryan- I have had a rough night.

Seth raised his eye brows again. And Ryan gave him another look.

Ryan- Go back to bed Seth.

Seth saluted him.

Seth- Got it.

With that Seth went back to bed while Ryan laid on the couch watching ESPN Classics. He couldn't focus on getting distracted. He certainly wasn't hungry for any of the food he had made. At around 9 AM he made breakfast and brought some in for Marissa to have in bed.


	2. The Goodbye

When Marissa finished her breakfast in bed she put the tray to the side and rubbed her stomach.

Marissa- Thanks Ry. That was really good.

Ryan- I used to make breakfast a lot for my mom. As a kid I used to think if I fed her enough she wouldn't get drunk later.

Ryan laughed and Marissa looked at him sympathetically.

Ryan- Trey used to help me cook.

Marissa moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder.

Marissa- Hey it's okay.

Ryan- It's not. But it will be. I need to talk to Sandy. End this with Trey.

Marissa- Are you sure? Because Ryan I understand… you can't pick your family. I just need time.

Ryan- No I need to get rid of him. I have worked all year to be a better person. I am not going back. He will always be Trey. I got a break and I got to become a better person.

Marissa hugged him and held his hands shaking them playfully.

Marissa- Good. These iron fists of yours can be scary.

Ryan laughed. Marissa stood up.

Marissa- I should go. I need to tell Summer. She has been worried.

Ryan- Ok. Call me later?

Marissa- Yeah I will. Don't do anything stupid. Let Sandy help you.

Ryan- I will.

Marissa gave him a peck and started to walk out.

Ryan- And Marissa.

Marissa turned around and looked at him.

Ryan- Thank you… For telling me.

Marissa smiled and headed out to Summer's. However, she ran into Sandy in the kitchen on the way out.

Sandy- Marissa! Did you come over for an early morning study session.

When Marissa looked up and Sandy saw her face that showed all the tears from the night before his face turned to one of concern.

Marissa- You should uh... Talk to Ryan… I need to go… Sorry…

With that Marissa left and Sandy headed for the pool house. He opened the door to find Ryan on the other side. Sandy looked up to see Ryan who also looked distressed.

Sandy- I just saw Marissa walk out…

Ryan- Look Sandy. It's not what you think. Something happened and I need your help.

Sandy- Ok... What is going on?

Ryan choked up a bit with anger.

Ryan- When we were in Miami… Trey attacked… He tried to… Marissa.

Sandy gave an understanding lawyer look that showed he understood. He put his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Sandy- Does Marissa want to press charges?

Ryan- No… She just doesn't want to see him.

Sandy understood and few moments passed by.

Ryan- Neither do I. Which is where you come in.

Sandy- I will take care of it. He will be gone by tonight.

Ryan- Thanks Sandy.

Sandy- No thank you kid. You finally learned to talk. It works.

Ryan gave a light smile.

Ryan- It's hard… But you are right. It is the right way to handle this.

Sandy- I am sure Marissa needs you right now. A lot more than Trey needs you to kick his ass.

Ryan- Yeah I think I got that finally.

Sandy- Alright. I am off to take care of it.

Ryan- Thank you Sandy.

Sandy- Sure thing kid. I am proud of you.

With that Sandy took off. And Marissa arrived at Summer's. Summer was sitting on her floor watching the Valley when Marissa walked in looked distraught. Summer got up and hugged her.

Summer- Coop?

Marissa- I am sorry Summer. I was too scared to talk. I didn't want to hurt Ryan or have him do something stupid. I didn't want him to find out.

Summer- I won't tell him Coop. You can trust me.

Marissa- I know and I should have told you.

Summer- It's ok. Just tell me now?

Marissa looked upset but she told Summer everything. After a few minutes of digesting this information Summer finally spoke up.

Summer- Coop. Are you okay?

Marissa- Yeah. I told Ryan last night. He almost went off… But he stayed with me.

Summer- We are talking about Ryan Atwood?

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Yeah.

Summer- Well what are you guys going to do?

Marissa- Ryan is talking to Sandy today and he is going to help get Trey to leave town.

Summer- I am almost proud of Ryan.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- I know. It took a lot for me to tell him. I was so scared. But I am glad I did. I am sort of mad at myself for not trusting him sooner.

Summer- It will be ok. You had reason not to but he has grown up a lot since he first got here.

Marissa- Yeah. He is still Ryan though. I can't believe Trey would hurt him like that. High or not.

Summer- Coop it will all be fine. Seth is Ryan's brother now. Which may be worse actually…

Marissa laughed and hugged Summer again.

Marissa- Thanks Sum.

Summer- We are best friends girl. This is what I am here for. Now I know how serious all of this is. But can I complain about my Cohen problems for a minute?

Marissa laughed. And Summer told her all about the fight between Zach and Seth at the comic book party. Meanwhile, Sandy was knocking on Trey's door. Jess answered in a bra and boy shorts. Sandy told her to leave. Trey walked out in sheets.

Trey- Mr. Cohen. What are you doing here?

Sandy- Trey I know.

Trey got angry.

Trey- Look…

Sandy- As your lawyer I am telling you to leave town. Don't you dare try to talk to Ryan or Marissa. Or I will be sure that you are put away for a long, long, time. I will be back tonight at 8 with some buddies of mine in the precinct. So if you aren't gone by then I will be sure you are arrested on the spot. Don't make this harder than it has to be.

Trey- Sandy he is my only family.

Sandy- No. We are his family now. Goodbye Trey.

With that Sandy left. Trey immediately started to pack up his things when Jess returned and pitched him a plan to go to Vegas. Defeated he nodded. Sandy called Ryan and told him it was taken care of. Later, in the pool house Ryan was tossing a ball up and down when Seth walked in.

Seth- Is everything okay?

Ryan- Yeah. Trey is gone.

Seth- What? Why?

Ryan gave him an Atwood glare. Seth knew he wasn't going to talk.

Seth- PlayStation?

Ryan nodded and they both went into the living room. When they walked in they found Kirsten passed out drunk. Ryan looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon. Seth went over to her. He looked out of his element. Ryan put a blanket over Kirsten and began to head out to the pool house.

Ryan- Seth come on man. We have a PlayStation in the pool house. She will sleep it off. Trust me.

Seth- Right. Okay.

With that they walked out to the pool house. After a half hour of video games in silence Seth got up and said he needed to take a nap. He left Ryan to sit there frustrated with everything going on.


End file.
